Mistake
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Menghukum sama dengan mendidik. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi namja yang nakal dan malah membangkang apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku ingin kau menjadi namja dewasa yang bertanggung jawab.Jangan katakan aku jahat, ini justru karena dan untuk dirimu sendiri. / HaeTeuk with Sungmin. Brothership.


"Hyung yakin akan melakukan ini?"

"Ya.. Hyung sangat yakin. Hyung minta bantuanmu ya, Sungmin-ah…"

"Arasseo… Tapi, apakah Donghae akan mau?"

"Aku akan segera mengemasi barangnya dan menyuruhnya pergi ketempatmu. Dia harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak manja dan nakal."

"Teukie hyung ternyata hyung yang sadis juga, ya? Ahahaa~"

"Ish.. Aku hanya ingin mendidiknya agar ia menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab. Selama ini ia sudah cukup membuatku kesal dengan kenakalan di sekolahnya. Belum lagi yang diluar sekolah. Aku menghukumnya seperti ini karena aku sayang padanya dan aku ingin menjadikannya lebih baik. Jika dengan cara halus sulit untuk merubah kelakuannya, maka ini adalah cara lain yang sangat ampuh..."

"Ah, arasseo… Aku akan siapkan kamar untuk Donghae.."

"Ne, gomawo, Sungmin-ah.."

"Cheonma, hyung…"

…

Menghukum sama dengan mendidik. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi namja yang nakal dan malah membangkang apa yang aku perintahkan. Aku ingin kau menjadi namja dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Jangan katakan aku jahat, ini justru karena dan untuk dirimu sendiri.

…

Mistake

Cast :: Leeteuk – Donghae – Sungmin – And Other Cast

Genre :: Family – Brothership

Rating :: T

Pairing :: Jelas ini HaeTeuk #plakk

.

Author :: Special-Pie Haruka Natsu (EarthTeleport)

Disclaimer :: SuJu itu milik SMEnt, cerita ini milik saya, dan Leeteuk suami saya, dan Donghae adik ipar saya #dor ^^v

Summary :: _Tuh udah ditulis diatas_

…

"Hyung! Hyung mau apa? Kenapa semua barangku dikemasi?" Donghae mencoba bertanya pada Leeteuk yang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah koper.

Merasa tidak saja dijawab, Donghae menyentuh lengan Leeteuk dan menatap matanya. "Hyung, jawab aku?" Pintanya.

"Kau akan pergi dari rumah ini." Jawabnya dingin.

"Mwo?! Kemana? Apa hyung mengusirku? Hyung sudah tidak mau mengurusku lagi?" Donghae memberikan Leeteuk pertanyaan beruntun, yang membuat Leeteuk harus menahan air matanya. Ya, pertanyaan Donghae tidak benar semua. "Jawab aku, hyung!" Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau harus belajar untuk mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Hyung lelah dengan kau yang nakal. Surat dari sekolahmu sudah banyak. Belum lagi laporan yang aku terima diluar sekolahmu. Kau sekarang sudah membuat banyak masalah. Jadi, sekarang kau pergi dari rumah ini. Pergi ke rumah Lee Sungmin. Dia akan membimbingmu dan akan menjagamu. Melebihiku tentunya." Leeteuk masih memasukkan beberapa barang dan baju Donghae kedalam koper. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah Donghae, baginya ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Siapa Sungmin?"

"Dia adalah orang yang akan mengurusmu, menyayangimu lebih dari aku."

"Tapi aku cuma ingin bersama Teukie hyung.." Rengek Donghae.

"Aku sudah tidak pernah didengar olehmu, berarti kau tidak membutuhkan hyung sepertiku. Jadi, pergilah kerumah Sungmin. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih dari aku disana. Segalanya akan terjamin." Leeteuk memasukkan barang terakhir kedalam koper dan menutup koper itu. "Ini kopermu, semua barang sudah aku masukkan. Dan ini alamat rumah Sungmin. Katakan saja kalau kau adalah Donghae." Leeteuk menyerahkan koper itu dan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat rumah Sungmin.

"Hyung.."

"Ingat. Jangan merepotkan Sungmin. Pergilah…"

oOoOoOoOo

"Nah, ini kamarmu, Donghae-ya… Maaf tidak besar, tapi aku sudah merapihkan semua yang ada disini. Kau bisa menyimpan semua pakaianmu di lemari itu. Ini ada computer dan piano, kalau mau kau gunakan saja." Jelas Sungmin. Donghae hanya diam, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku tau kau menyukai laut. Makanya aku memasang sprei dan yang lainnya berwarna seperti biru laut dan biru langit. Ini kamarmu sekarang. Jangan sungkan padaku. Kau bisa katakan padaku apa yang kau butuhkan, arasseo?"

Donghae duduk dikasur yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi tempatnya untuk tidur. "Gomawo…" Katanya pelan.

"Hmm, apa yang salah sampai kau disuruh kemari, Hae-ya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mollayo…" Jawab Donghae singkat. Ia teringat hyungnya lagi.

"Mendapat banyak surat panggilan dari sekolah karena kenakalan, selalu pulang malam karena pergi ke game center, mendapat banyak laporan karena kenakalan diluar sekolah kurasa itu adalah hal yang wajar diumur sepertimu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kau mendengarkan nasihat Leeteuk hyung dan melaksanakannya. Aku yakin ia hanya tidak ingin kau terluka dan bahkan tidak ingin kau menangis." Ucap Sungmin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang sekarang akan ditempati Donghae. "Sebentar lagi makan malam, siap-siap ya.." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Donghae sendiri dalam pikirannya yang kosong. Mencoba mencerna apa yang Sungmin katakan barusan.

oOoOoOoOo

(Donghae POV)

Apa aku benar-benar dongsaeng yang nakal? Sehingga Teukie hyung mengirimku kemari?

Aku tau, tadi pagi ada lagi surat panggilan untukku. Aku lagi-lagi terlambat datang ke sekolah, dan Kyuhyun mengajakku memanjat pagar dan berakhir dengan adanya diriku di ruang BK. Setiap hari, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mengajakku ke game center dan pulang larut, dan akhirnya aku hanya mendapat tatapan tajam dari hyungku. Berkali-kali aku membuat masalah diluar dan Teukie hyung biasanya akan menyelesaikan masalah itu sendiri.

Setiap harinya aku nakal, ya? Kenapa aku baru sadar…

"_Kau tidak pernah berpikir, Hae! Ini hanyalah sebagian dari hal kecil, bagaimana kalau nanti kau membuat masalah diluar dan kepolisian memanggilmu? Atau, kau mengalami ketergantungan pada game yang tidak berguna itu? Atau bahkan, kau akan selamanya hidup dipenjara karena kelakuanmu yang seenaknya? Kau tidak akan mendengarkanku? Terserah. Tapi jika nanti kau ada masalah dimanapun itu, jangan datang padaku. Kau tidak mendengarkanku, berarti kau tidak membutuhkanku!"_

"_Belajarlah menjadi namja dewasa yang bertanggung jawab. Bangun seorang Donghae yang kuat dan tidak selalu membuat masalah. Aku pasti akan bangga padamu."_

"_Jangan hanya bisa manja!"_

"_Jika tidak percaya kalau aku menyayangimu, dan malah memandangku jahat, aku tidak akan melakukan ini semua!"_

Beberapa perkataan Teukie hyung kembali aku ingat. Mungkinkah ini alasannya kenapa aku berada disini? Kesalahanku?

Hyung… Mianhae, aku ingin pulang…

(Donghae POV, end)

.

"Hae, saatnya makan malam.." Ucap Sungmin dari luar kamar Donghae. Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan. "Hae, cepat keluar.." Panggilnya lagi.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sungmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam yang ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. "Hae?" Sungmin melihat Donghae yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Kau pasti lelah… Kenapa tidak bilang? Tentunya aku akan memasak lebih cepat. Hei,, pakai selimutmu…" Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Donghae.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Teukie hyung…" Gumam Sungmin dan segera berlalu dari kamar Donghae.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hyung, aku khawatir. Sudah lima hari Donghae dirumahku, tapi sejak kedatangannya ia tidak pernah makan sama sekali. Ia hanya minum soda sehari hampir 3 kaleng. Kadang aku suka mendengarnya menangis jika malam hari. Aku rasa mungkin dia sudah berpikir dan menyesal. Hyung tidak akan bicara dengannya?"

"…"

"Oh, arasseo. Baiklah, aku tunggu. Aku sangat khawatir, jadi cepatlah…"

.

"Hae, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia duduk di kursi ruang tengah disamping Donghae yang sedang menonton TV.

Donghae hanya diam. Dapat dilihat wajah Donghae yang pucat, kantung mata yang tebal, bibir yang kering, pipi yang tirus, dan tampak kurus.

"Kau mau makan, Hae?"

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya diam.

Ting Tong!

Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah Leeteuk. Sungmin segera membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Leeteuk untuk masuk. "Donghae sedang menonton TV."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan segera menghampiri Donghae. "Annyeong, Hae-ya…" Tangan Leeteuk mengusap rambut Donghae lembut, dan tersenyum.

Donghae menoleh menatap Leeteuk. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja jatuh. "Aku tau aku salah, aku dongsaeng nakal yang selalu menyusahkan hyung, aku anak yang selalu membuat masalah, dongsaeng yang tidak pernah mendengarkan nasihat hyung. Aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf. Maaf hyung. Aku ingin pulang, bersama hyung lagi…" Suara Donghae sangat parau. Ia hanya bisa berucap itu sekarang.

Lima hari tidak bicara dengan Leeteuk. Ia tidak bertemu Leeteuk. Walaupun hanya lima hari, tapi rasanya Donghae sangat merindukan Leeteuk begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan? Hyung tidak suka kau minum soda. Dan, ada apa dengan matamu?" Leeteuk menelusur setiap wajah Donghae, ia merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae…" Donghae menunduk. Sambil terus menangis.

Tangan Leeteuk terulur. Menarik tubuh Donghae kedalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepala Donghae di dadanya. " Nado mianhae… Kau tau apa alasan hyung sekarang, kan?" Dirasakannya Donghae mengangguk kecil. "Sekarang tidurlah. Nanti kita pulang kerumah…" Lanjutnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya. Senang rasanya bisa membantu walaupun tidak banyak. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Sungmin…"

.

Akhirnya Donghae dirawat selama beberapa hari untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Ia sudah mulai berusaha untuk tidak nakal dan mendengarkan Leeteuk. Yah, walaupun manjanya tidak hilang.

Hukuman itu didikan. Jika seorang hyung bersikap keras, maka jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan pada siapa ia menjadi seperti itu. Hyungnya hanya ingin sang dongsaeng menjadi namja yang baik. Jika omongannya tidak didengar, maka cara keras harus digunakan. Tapi itu tetap merupakan tanda sayang seorang hyung…

.

End_


End file.
